


Never Tainted Soil

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a huge furry black dog and finds himself at the home of none other then Stiles Stilinski. They have to figure out as to why it happened and how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A faster start

His paws pounded the moist soil he ran across. He didn’t know where else to go. The only house he figured wouldn’t turn down a stray. As stiles’ home came in to view Derek howled as his treads became longer and more thunderous. He didn’t stop until he reached the front stoop. He pawed at the door, but that wasn’t working. If he was lucky Stiles would be home, and possibly in the kitchen.

He barked, once maybe four times. He was in great luck. Stiles was home. He waited for the door to open. But then, Derek realized that Stiles wouldn’t recognize him. His appearance was an oversized dog. Like a shaggy Great Dane. What was he going to do if Stiles didn’t take him in? The door suddenly opened “Oh, Geeze,” Stiles gasped. He looked at the large black dog that sat quietly in front of him. “Um?” He looked left and right, “Do you have a home?” Stiles looked back at Derek, there was a strange wide eye glimmer when he didn’t notice anyone with Derek.

Derek realized that Stiles couldn’t tell who he was. So He whimpered and nudged his hand. A crocked smile laid across his lips. “Dad won’t mind,” Stiles chuckled to himself. He held the door wide open and lead Derek right in. At the entrance, Stiles shut the door and kneeled down in front of Derek’s snout.  Derek has never been this close to Stiles’ face. Unless you count the time that the Canima tried to kill them. But never has he taken in the strange woody smell that just lingered around him on him and throughout his den.

“You don’t have a collar, you’re probably a stray?” Stiles gently rustled the fur around Derek’s neck. It was strangely pleasing. “You’ve got really soft fur, for a stray that is,” Stiles chuckled. Derek saw the happiness that just radiated off him. He’d never seen Stiles so excited, it was like playing with a small child. Taken that Derek wasn’t fond of children, he seemed pretty fond of this boy.

“Hey, it’s late; follow me boy,” Stiles stands up and leads the way up the staircase to his bedroom. “This is my room,” Derek looked around and could smell nothing but that same woody smell. It was rather calming. Derek waltzed in and lay on the patch of ground next to Stiles bed. “Right! Sleep is always important,” Stiles unzips his hoodie; exposing his bare skin. Derek lifted his head and stared at the teen. He never seemed very physically fit, but he had some muscle tone on him. Stiles tossed his hoodie on his computer chair and seemed to pace his floor.

He scratched the back of his neck while he mumbled something. Derek lay there, just watching. Stiles pulled a shirt from a drawer and looked down at it, he slipped it on; then walked back towards his computer desk. He loosened his belt and slipped off his pants. Derek looked elsewhere. Why did his heart start to race? He didn’t seem to understand what it was that created the increased pace in his heart.

“Ahh, Whatever,” Stiles grunted. Derek feared looking back. But Stiles was clothed in his pjs. This is the first time that Derek has ever spent more than a few hours around him. Seeing sides of him – he didn’t expect. Stiles jumped on his bed, he rest one arm under his head and the other comfortably on his stomach. “You know, I thought I was helpful today, Though Derek-” At the sound of his name, he sat up; Stiles looked over at Derek at the corner of his bed. “You respond to the name Derek?”

Derek barked, a deep throaty bark. Stiles laughed and sat up, “Well then, you’re name’s Derek.” Stiles patted his bed, Derek cocked his head to the side. “Right, a stray. That means come up here.” He smiled.

Derek circled the ground and curled himself into a furry black ball. Stiles leaned over and shrugged, “Strays don’t like beds?” He laid back down and eventually found sleep. As for Derek, he couldn’t sleep. He would pace the bedroom floor and listen for every little noise that came from Stiles’ direction. He felt oddly possessive about the boy. Like there was something he had to do.

‘ _What Am I? A guard dog?_ ’ he thought as he stood on his hind legs to see out the window. He didn’t need to watch over him. Stiles was capable of watching over himself. He’s done it several times. Yes, Stiles is clumsy and a smart ass.

Just then, something shook inside Derek. He pushed himself from the window and pawed at Stiles’ sheets. He was a strange sleeper, the small bed was hardly enough space. Despite how small he is; it was like he could get comfortable. Derek tugging with his paw wasn’t enough to wake the rock that slept. There was no point in waking him. After the hell Derek put him through, no way.

‘ _I’m surprised he’s stuck around this long,_ ’ then Derek remembers when he first saw defeat and complete helplessness in his eyes. The night of the Lacrosse game; Stiles came home with several bruises and scratches all over him. Derek remembers how painful it was to just watch wallow in his pity/depression. Watching from afar has gotten Derek nowhere with his pack; but given him a reason to check on Stiles. This weird obsession with the young teen has become far more intense then it was supposed to.

Derek thought he only admired the will and the fight that Stiles had. But it became more of; he wanted to see him laugh, rough house, smile, and be a smart ass when needed. It was all just so bitter sweet. Derek jumped on the bed and circled around the only corner that wasn’t taken up by any limb that was Stiles. After many years the Alpha did the one thing he’d always neglected to do, sleep. A sound and comfortable sleep, a way of sleep his missed.

Unbelievable, he thought before shutting his amber eyes. They slept peacefully.

In the morning, Derek woke to some sort of yelling. He didn’t want to leave the bedroom, or the bed for that matter. So he lay until he heard some footsteps coming towards Stiles’ bedroom. He crossed his paws and stared out, Stiles peaked in “Mornin’!” He shouted with a smile. Derek couldn’t believe how unbearably happy this kid played out to be. “Dad doesn’t care, as long as I promise to care for you, as I suspected,” Stiles said wittingly. Derek jumped off the bed and sat in the center of the room.

‘ _He plans on keeping me?_ ’ Derek thought. Derek felt something odd with in him, something he’d long forgotten. A feeling of being ‘wanted’, the tip of his tail swayed by his feet ‘ _No, I need to tell him,_ ’ Derek thought. At the time, it seemed like a great idea, but a nagging feeling denied him the truth. He wanted to continue to see Stiles as happy and as needy as a Pup. Derek wanted to be wanted. He couldn’t deny himself the want and the need of Stiles. “Come here, Boy,” Stiles kneeled by him.

Debating his next move, Derek trotted over; Stiles smiled and placed his hands under Derek’s chin.  As they stared back at each other, Derek took the chance to take in his scent.  The incredible scent of misty woods and damp forest floor and the shadows of trees and the quiet darkness that hid his original home. Stiles watched Derek’s eyes carefully, the dark amber that they were. “I remember eyes like these,” He whispered as he ran his hands across Derek’s dark fur.


	2. A wolf's desire?

“Eyes that looked like they were always in pain, always suffering, always . . .,” Stiles paused and cupped his hands on either side of Derek’s face. “Alone,” Stiles eyebrows knitted together as he tried to read into Derek’s eyes. Derek felt weak and defenseless, he hated it, but there was comfort there as Stiles held him. “Derek, he needs to stop with the front,” Stiles smiled as he moved his face away. He let go of Derek and laid across his floor. “It’s like his killing himself, but who am I to talk right?” He chuckled.

Derek had to think about it. ‘ _How does he know?_ ’ he thought there was no way that Stiles could care or even bother to notice that Derek was in pain. “I see it in Derek’s eyes, usually when he stands alone or his reading something,” Stiles place a hand above his face. “But I like that about him, I like that he’s just as human as I am. When my mother died, I blamed myself,” Stiles eyes glossed with a clear liquid. “When I read about the Hale family, I could see how Derek could come to blame himself or somehow hate himself,”

This kid was just stabbing Derek with emotions left and right. Derek lay down and crawled up to Stiles’ shoulder. He rested his chin there. Stiles gave a side smile and placed his hand on top of Derek’s head. “I just wish I could see more of him. Y’know, like just him and myself,” Stiles laughed hard enough that he scared Derek. “I’m talking like a girl with a crush,”

Derek found it cute that Stiles was interested in him. Derek had never seen Stiles shed a tear, so he licked his cheek. Stiles just chuckled. “Hey, you must be hungry, I have some turkey in the fridge I’ll bring you some,” Stiles worked his way up to his feet and headed down stairs. Derek pounder his thoughts, his feelings; it’s like he’s never seen himself react a certain way for someone.

Derek paced the floor and trying to think of ways to explain to Stiles.  But he couldn’t bear the thought of ruining the small bond that’s become very important to him. Derek wonders and wonders. But can’t find the heart to try and say anything. “Alright I have some turkey for the pup,” Stiles smiled brightly as he walked in on Derek pacing his floor. “What’s wrong? Do you need to walk?” Stiles asked as he set the food down. Derek stared down at that plate then back up at Stiles.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Derek back up and barked. Stiles raised an eyebrow, Derek barked again. His eyes turning blood red “Oh my god,” Stiles dropped by the plate of food. “Derek?” He questioned. He seemed rather convinced. Thought it was Derek. He gave a deep throaty growl to agree. “What the hell happened to you?” Stiles asked; Derek sat by him and sneezed. He had no idea what happened. He was napping on his couch and when he woke up, there he was all furry and four legs.

“Oh god!” Stiles slapped his hand on his forehead “You listened to all my thoughts! And I changed in front of you!” Stiles hid his face with in his hands. Derek felt bad so he places a paw on Stiles lap. He didn’t care what Stiles felt, it was overly welcome that he spoke his mind to him. “I’m sorry you had to see that, or even listen to that,” Stiles smiled looking slightly ashamed. Derek then did the one thing he’d refuse to do since his family, Comfort someone. Derek licked Stiles cheek and nudged his nose on Stiles’ face.

Stiles removed his hands from his face and looked at Derek, surprised. “Uh, that wasn’t strange,” Stiles laughed a little confused. Derek straightened himself out and looked away. “When was the last time you ate, I mean you came to me last night-” Stiles stopped and looked “Why did you come to my house? Was there something you needed?” Derek paced the floor, trying to see what or how he can explain what he was doing there. But he couldn’t find or form his snout to the words. Even if he could say something, he wouldn’t really know what to say.

Why? Why did he exactly come to Stiles’ house? He had Scott, Boyd, and Peter to go too. But he just ran as fast as he could to Stiles’ house. It bothered Derek that he couldn’t explain why he was there, why he wanted to be there.

“Derek, I know you can’t talk and you can’t really respond to my question, but, There has to be something that you wanted? Or at least that you needed from me,” Derek sat in front of Stiles window and stared out in to the small backyard that seemed like a child’s playground, been long since abandoned. Derek gave a low growl, a painful one. Stiles reached out and petted the big dogs spine, “Maybe your heart wanted a friend?” Stiles smiled as Derek looked at him. There was a strange ‘click’ or connection between them. Or at least that’s what Derek felt. “Let’s get to your place and look through those old books of yours,” Stiles gave him two strong pats and stood up.

Derek looked out once more to the backyard, when Stiles peaked back in “You coming?” he asked. Derek huffed and walked out with a small disregard of his own feelings. Believing that he could forget what he felt in that room. It was all a heat of the moment anyway, right?

This was probably the first time he felt so unsure about what he was feeling. Where anger and fear was replaced with strange and unknown feelings; like being warm on a cold rainy night in California. But he put aside his feelings. Stiles his jeep door for Derek. It was hard to get him in, only because he was so big. Stiles had to rest the seat all the way back to just let Derek lay his body across it.

Stiles tried not to laugh the whole way there. Just to see how awkward it was for Derek to get in the Jeep. Stiles was amused and very pleased with how he can see Derek act like an awkward and embarrassed about things. It all felt like a short ride. While he was off roading to get to the Hale house. Stiles almost forgot that he had to go to the passenger side to let Derek out.

As they walked into the dark house, “You’ve fixed up the place right? I haven’t been here awhile, and this looks a little different,” Stiles looked at the house. Derek didn’t bother at looking at him or making a sound. When they walked in, Stiles went for the books that were all jumbled into a large chard bookshelf. Derek went to his living room by the fireplace and just sat there staring at a dark hole.

Stiles pulled out a burnt book and opened it carefully, he knows most of these belonged to his family and they were saved from the flames that broke out in this very house. As Stiles read in the kitchen he couldn’t help but notice the very quiet Derek, just staring out into the fireplace. “You want me to start a fire?” Stiles suggested. Derek just looked over, but didn’t huff or bark or anything. He was lost in his thoughts. His eyes even seemed a little different. “Just let me know if you need anything then,” Stiles started to read again.

Hours and hours went by, and Stiles has read almost 30 different books about this problem. Every time he got close to an answer, it was like someone tore out that page.  It was 8:30 or so when Derek came to Stiles, nipping at his shirt. Stiles rubbed his eye and looked down at him “What is it?” Derek tugged once more before walking away into the living room.

Stiles followed only to see that Derek sat in front of the couch. He pawed at it. He could see how tired Stiles seemed and this would be the second time he’s completely screwed up the boys sleeping habits. “You want me to lie down?” Derek barked. Stiles smiled and did as told. “Thanks,” he laid down and started to close his eyes when he felt a sudden weight on his body. He opened his eyes to Derek’s nose almost two inches from his own. “We don’t care about personal space anymore?” Stiles questioned.

Derek snorted and rested his head on his paws. He was almost in a crescent moon shape on top of Stiles. “You know, if you were human, you’d have to lay with me on top of you,” Stiles said humorously. Derek shifted his paws so they were aligned with Stiles shoulders. They both looked at each other, Stiles wasn’t to sure what he did to get this reaction, and Derek wanted nothing then to crease his lips along this boy.

Derek gave a low throaty growl as his eyes started to shift in color. “You’re practically a giant teddy bear, you don’t scare me.” Stiles kissed his nose.

Then, the unexpected happened. Derek wasn’t a big fluffy beast, his fur was fading, his snot shortened, his paws were hands. Still huge ass hands compared to Stiles.

“How about now?” Derek’s deep husk voice said in a low raspy growl. “Now I’m scared,” 


	3. Doors or windows I was okay with your invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated Every Saturday. I'm sure I've said that before, in the last chapter or something. Just a reminder I guess.

Stiles didn’t like his uncomfortable situation. Stiles tried to wiggle his way out of Derek’s grasp on his shoulders. But it wasn’t working; it was like Derek wasn’t even there. “I don’t know what I was thinking kissing you on the-” Stiles was so rudely interrupted but the Alphas lips. Warm and slightly rough; Stiles tense body just loosened like an old worn out t-shirt.

 

Derek’s hands felt so pleasant as they worked their way down to Stiles’ sides. When Derek broke their kiss, Stiles seemed dazed and somewhat confused. Derek half smiled at the teen. “You’re a young one,” he huffed. Stiles shook himself and pushed Derek off him as he shot up. “Who in the hell gave you permission to kiss me,” He said rather aggressively. “You did . . When you kissed my nose,” Derek flashed a toothy grin.

 

“Stiles, I’ve been thinking all day-” he leaned forward, but Stiles press his index finger on to Derek’s lips. “That’s a very dangerous thing, you thinking. Derek I don’t know what it is, but I’ll let it slip, I’m not some bitch you can play around with when you want some ass,” Stiles slipped out from underneath Derek. His legs were free, when he looked back at Derek, there was a look of sadness, and confusion. But his facial expression showed otherwise. “Stiles, that wasn’t my intention,” He stood up and grabbed some fire wood. He tossed two or three small logs before starting it.

 

“I was trying to find the words, the ways to tell you, to let you see, to let you understand,” Stiles stared at Derek’s broad back. It was very appealing; Stiles could understand why all the girls fused over him. He had that male body; where he wasn’t thin, but he was fit and you could see that when he stood at side view he wasn’t a stick.

 

Unlike Stiles of course “I wanted to show you, to express something that I couldn’t understand,” Derek gave off a wounded soldier’s sigh. Stiles scooted further down the couch, so that he could look at Derek. “What have you done with Derek,” Stiles asked quietly.

 

Derek glared over his shoulder, “I’m not joking,” Derek growled. “There he is, Derek I’m open and honest, I hardly lie and when I do I can’t actually _lie_. So just be honest with me,” Stiles smiled the wide grin he’d make when he’d practice lacrosse by himself. “That smile, that’s what gets me,” Stiles tilted his head. “I get flustered, I guess. I lose my words, my tongue gets tied and I never know what to say to you,” Derek exhaled, Stiles could feel and see the frustration. Derek was biting really hard at nothing or he was gritting his teeth.

 

But it made Stiles uncomfortable. “Derek, are you in love with me?” as the words slipped out of his mouth, Stiles regretted the phrase, “Yes,” was all Derek answered. He looked at the small pale teen. How his body shifted uncomfortably in his seat. How he looked nervously from left to right, completely avoiding Derek’s eyes.

 

“Well, all mental breakdowns aside, Uh, let’s fix your’ shifting problem,” Stiles stood up and walked behind the couch to a large bookshelf that harbored lazily stacked books. Seriously, it’s like a two year old was in charge of stacking, books were sideways, leaning against each other, over and on top of each other. “You have got to figure out a way to fix all this,” Stiles motioned his hands and flailed his arms around the bookshelf.

 

Derek shook his head; heading over to Stiles, he paused and took a whiff of the air. A sweet raspberry with natural honey intruded his nose. He pulled the back of his hand to his nose and knitted his eyebrows tightly together. “What the hell?” Derek mumbled. Stiles glanced over his shoulder “What?”

 

“There’s this smell – I think its--” Derek moves his hand slightly taking a sniff then covering his nose.

 

“Do I offend, because if I do, dude, that’s really rude,” Stiles turned to face him.

 

“Rude of who? You or me?” Derek scowled with a muffled growl. Stiles shook his head, he threw his hands in the air and walked towards the front door. “Where are you going?” Derek asked, following him with his stare.

 

“Home, ” Stiles said defeated, “We’ll figure this out tomorrow,” He waved a hand at Derek then left. Derek stood there for a moment letting his hand fall to his side. The smell wasn’t as strong, but Derek found himself wanting to fell it again. Even if the sweetness of it was painful; there was something horrible delicious about it.

 

Stiles made it back before his father; which was great, saves him the long explanation . Stiles made it into his house and up to his bedroom only to just plop down beside his bed. He didn’t even make it to the bed; just landed next to it. He grunted into the rough carpet of his bedroom, what was his life? Stiles laid there for a good forty-five minutes before he fumbled to his feet and headed to the shower.

 

The water was warm compared to the winter the doom Beacon Hills. Stiles let the water wash over him like rain, he would’ve sat in the shower if he could, but he figured that lead to really bad headaches.

 

He refused to think about Derek. The one time in his life when he wanted something to be true, and it just happens to be; maybe Derek was messing with him. He can smell certain feelings or even the reaction a body has to certain things. Surely he’s realized by know what Stiles felt towards him.

 

Unless he was dumb enough to believe that Stiles was just really scared but—turned on?

 

Yeah, no. Stiles was going to save himself a sleepless night. He walked out of the shower in his plaid PJ pants and red hoddie. (It was comfortable to sleep in, shut up) he didn’t want to wallow, but that’s exactly what he made himself look like, by just staring down at his feet as he shuffled his way to his bed.

 

“Oh my god!” Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin, “What the hell dude,” Stiles put a hand at his hip and another over his heart. Derek stood by his window, looking as Derek does, menacing.

 

“How the hell—?”

 

“The window,”

 

“Dude, I have neighbors, there is a thing now-a-days, it’s called a door,” Stiles got his breathing under control and let his hands fall into his hoodie pockets. Derek gave him a glare, but when doesn’t Derek Hale glare, specifically when doesn’t Derek hale not glare at Stiles. They stood in silence as Derek seemed to look Stiles over as if he were wounded.

 

Derek moved closer to Stiles, who in defense, took steps back. Earning him a low growl; Stiles wasn’t sure, but he ended up against his bedroom wall with Derek holding a fist full of his hoodie. Stiles winced his face away, not the smartest idea, considering that Derek was a werewolf and in alpha at that. Exposing his neck wasn’t the best idea.

 

Stiles body jumped with he could feel Derek’s nose and lips ghosting the junction of his neck and shoulder. He could feel Derek’s breath, heated and almost in a rhythm-tic manner. Like he was sniffing Stiles, yeah this wasn’t weird with a capital “W”

 

But Stiles couldn’t deny the unexpected jump in his heart beat; he couldn’t deny the melt of his entire being as he could feel Derek invade his personal space.

 

Let’s face it, Derek was invading Stilinski space since the first day he snuck in from his window.


End file.
